1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the defrosting and baking of frozen convenience pies and concerns utensils designed for microwave baking.
2. Description of Prior Art
To achieve the versatility in microwave cooking that is expected in gas and electric cooking, a microwave oven must be supplied with as many different type and size cooking utensils as are available for gas and electric cooking. Microwave oven cooking utensils should be specially designed to capitalize on microwave energy's special characteristics and desirable cooking features. Numerous novel cooking containers have already been developed for microwave cooking, for example, my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,539,751, 3,701,872, 3,731,037, 3,777,099, 3,985,990 and 3,985,991.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,037 teaches how to employ a microwave-lossy, heat-insulated baking chamber to brown food. My U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,991 teaches using the latent heat of vaporization evolved from selectively heating one part of a food to heat a second part of said food. My U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,872 and 3,777,099 teach ways of shielding condensed water and rendered by-products from further heating in a microwave oven in competition with a heating article and so needlessly waste microwave power. Others, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,070, have described apparatus which shields one area of an article from microwave exposure so as to provide selective heating of said article. My U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,990 teaches how to trap evolved hot vapor and how to condense said hot vapor and return its latent heat of vaporization to a heating system.
This invention concerns improvements in my previous inventions and is designed to improve the baking of pies with top and bottom crusts and pizza pies.